


Day Twenty One:  The Chat Noir Doll

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir dolls for all, F/M, Ladybug gets her doll, Le doll, Marinette has her own doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not the end of the world,” Marinette said as she continued to pin the cloth in just the right way.  “Just give me another fifteen minutes.  I have some yarn you can mess with in the drawer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty One:  The Chat Noir Doll

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“Purr-incess?”

Now, Marinette was a strong woman.  She had very few weaknesses.  These weaknesses, sadly for Chat Noir, did not include kitten eyes.

“No.”

The boy floundered in her room for a moment, wondering what would entertain him if not her.  It was no secret that he was very fond of their odd talks and random bouts of strangeness.  If it were up to him, they would be an odd duo all the time.  However, as it was, he only got a limited amount of time with his princess where she would actually be willing to be silly with him.  He let loose a pitiful whine.

“It’s not the end of the world,” Marinette said as she continued to pin the cloth in just the right way.  “Just give me another fifteen minutes.  I have some yarn you can mess with in the drawer.”

Chat Noir sighed, figuring that was the best he was going to get out of her.  He turned to the dresser, which had at least five different drawers.  “Um...which drawer, Princess?”

But she had already delved back into her artistic zone.  And as Chat was merely bored, not actually in possession of a death wish, he decided he would find the yarn on his own.

Chat opened the first drawer.  Papers and pencils.  A few sketches of designs, but nothing too fancy.  He closed the first drawer.

Chat opened the second drawer.  Thimbles, safety pins, various threads.  There were a few pieces of cardboard in there, too.  What did she use them for...?  He closed the second drawer.

Chat opened the—

“Hey!” he exclaimed gleefully.  He took the prize out of the drawer and turned to his best friend.  She, however, remained in her artistic zone.

Chat opened drawers one and two up again.  He wondered...

* * *

 

Marinette smiled at her dress.  She had gotten the inspiration from her and Chat’s night out star gazing a week or so ago.  It was almost done and she felt immensely proud of the ideas she had pulled together to create the effect she wanted.

For now, however, she had a house guest to entertain.  She was slightly proud of him for not disturbing her after she had offered up her yarn as a noble sacrifice, but now it was time to actually be a human being and—

“What are you doing?”

And find that silly kitty surrounded by folded papers, a few pencils, some cardboard, and...  oh no.  He did not...  How did he find...?

“Princess!” he grinned.  Though she could not tell if it were a genuinely happy smile or a smile filled with smug intent, she chose to be wary of it.  “Look at what I found!”

“Where...”

“You said to look in the drawers, but you didn’t tell me which one,” he explained, that freaking _smile_ never leaving his face.  “But princess, I didn’t know you were such a fan.”

“It’s just a doll,” she muttered, glaring at the offending object surrounded by supplies.  “There should be a Ladybug one around here somewhere...”

“Oh, I know,” he announced proudly, that cheeky grin _still_ there.  “I saw her with her own Chat Noir.  This is a _second_ Chat Noir doll, isn’t it, Princess?”

Oh.  Crap.

“Why didn’t you tell me you made a second one?  Was it commissioned or something?  It looks really well-designed.”

Please...

“You even got the little silver buttons.  What did you use for that?”

Let the earth swallow her whole now.

“Princess?”

“Just...stop, Chat.”

“Awww, you’re blushing.”

“I swear I will throw you out.”


End file.
